zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Phi
Girl Fai |gender=Female |hair=White |occupation=Unknown |status=Alive |voice=Omigawa Chiaki (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) |relative = Unnamed parents |age = 20 (born 2008) |eye = Blue |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward Zero Escape 3 |affiliates = Unknown }} Phi is a player in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, and is a major character of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. She first appears in the "Elevator", along with Sigma, and seems to know him, or at least his name. Like everyone else, she tells everyone that she was kidnapped after a cloud of white smoke engulfed her, knocking her out and forcing her to participate in the Nonary Game. Appearance Phi is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed young woman with short, white, cropped hair topped off with a large, black flower hairpin. She wears a white shirt over a short, black dress that has a sky blue design along the bottom. She also wears a long, sleeveless jacket with the same sky blue color. She has black necklaces that she wears over her shirt and large, shin-high black boots. A brooch is located on her left breast area. She also has a bracelet on her left arm. Personality Generally, Phi is rather cold, methodical, and curt. She does not trust everyone and is willing to betray others to protect herself. Phi possesses a vast amount of intelligence, including on philosophical topics such as Schrödinger's Cat, and even studied Latin. It is revealed later that, like Sigma, Phi is an Esper and has the ability to send her conscious mind through alternate timelines, albeit not as skillfully as he can. She cannot freely choose to jump between timelines, nor can she completely retain her memories when she jumps as easily as he can. Background Phi's real mother died shortly after her birth, and nothing is known about her real father. She was then raised by foster parents. The only memento she has of her mother is a brooch with a Latin phrase written on the back: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". In the year 2028, Phi claims to have been knocked out with the white gas that was used on everyone else. In reality, Phi had participated in the Mars Mission Test Site simulation, and after the virus got out, she volunteered to participate in a project orchestrated by Sigma in 2029. For 45 years, Phi was placed in cold sleep, until reawakening in 2074. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' When the game starts, she finds herself trapped inside an elevator-like room, along with Sigma. The two eventually escape the room and the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition starts. In Luna's timeline, K claims that he felt a connection to Phi, and that he felt that they are both similar somehow. It is learned that Phi was recruited as a part of the AB Project due to her latent power in jumping between timelines. Like the others, she was infected with Radical-6. The reason for this was to further speed up the development of this ability. Phi END Phi and Sigma jump back into the past, one hour before the start of the Nonary Game, to prevent Dio from killing Akane Kurashiki. By saving her, they altered the past, bringing a new future. Akane ties a key to Sigma around his ankle, just before he is forcibly pushed back into the future. Sigma and the group successfully escape through The Number Nine Door, leaving Dio handcuffed to a sink in the Infirmary. Upon leaving the facility, they find out from Tenmyouji that they were on the Moon and that the current date is January 25th, 2074. Sigma leads everyone to the B. Garden, where he unlocks the grave. A treatment pod appears, presumably holding Akane. However, it must defrost for a while before it can be opened. While they wait, K explains about everybody's importance in the Nonary Game. When K finishes, the pod opens, revealing a Sigma clone. Everyone is confused who he is, saying that they've never seen anyone like him before. Sigma tries to get everyone to stop playing around, but no one seems to be joking. Panicking, Sigma finds a small pond in the garden and looks at his reflection. Shocked, Sigma discovers his 22-year old mind in an older version of himself. Suddenly, K sheds his armor showing that, in this timeline, K was actually Akane. Akane explains that this was all a part of the AB Plan and that his current young mind switched places with his older mind. Akane explains that Sigma was there to develop his time jumping abilities along with Phi. With his training complete, Akane tells Sigma that it is his time to return to his past body. Akane then proceeds to attack Phi with the knife she recovered earlier from Dio. Sigma throws himself in front of Phi to protect her and is seemingly stabbed, but Akane merely hits him with the handle of the blade. Regardless, Sigma's mind returns to the past. Another Time END ? meets Phi in the Director's Office, after she fails to keep the virus contained. Sigma told Phi to show Kyle/? a hologram of Sigma talking. Phi is asked by ? about her involvement at the Mars Mission Test Site, but she does not tell him anything, because if ? knows why the mission failed, the possibility of getting to Point E (Radical-6 doesn't escape from the test site) disappears. Trivia *Sigma goes to more escape rooms with her than with any other character. He is also paired with her the most. *Her name is the 21st letter in the Greek alphabet. *The only time when Phi's time jumping abilities are present (besides Phi END) is in Dio END. Gallery Brooch.png|Phi's brooch. PhiSigma.jpg|Phi and Sigma. Phiartbook2.png|Concept art. Phi concept 5.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook3.png|Concept art. Phi concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 4.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook4.png|Concept art. PhiProfile.png|Official profile. Phi_in_game.jpg|Phi in game. ImagesYBQ6XJP9.jpg|Phi lifts Sigma up. Phi_Quark.jpg|Phi carrying Quark. AlicePhi.jpg|Phi and Alice. K_&_Phi_Sedated.jpg|Phi and K sedated with Soporil. PhiDying.jpg|Phi after being injected with Soporil. PhiGun.jpg|Phi being injected with neostigmine. Phi_computer.jpg|Phi using a computer. phi and Clover.jpg|Phi with Clover. Phi angry.jpg|Phi angry. Phi Concerned.jpg|Phi concerned. Phi.jpg|Phi before the AB Game results. PhiBracelet.png|Phi's bracelet. Suicide.png|Phi's suicide. Phi Kick.png|Phi about to kick Dio. Phi_swim.jpg|Phi in a swimsuit. Sigma3.png|Phi in the anime. Phi1.png|Phi in the anime. Phi2.png|Phi in the anime. Phi3.png|Phi in the anime. Phi4.png|Phi in the anime. Phi5.png|Phi in the anime. Phi01.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi02.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi03.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi04.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi05.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi06.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi Clover.jpg|Phi and Clover. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Escape 3 characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Esper